You have to Pick
by dancing.alone
Summary: What happens when Sirius Black can't choose between two girls, Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones? Will both of them like the decision that was made. ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. Sirius, Emmeline, and Hestia belong to JKR…even thought I wish Sirius was mine!

AN: I got this idea from The O.C. So if it sounds familiar, you will know. Also! I know it is short! And I might make a sequel…I don't know yet.

------

"Look, Sirius, I'm not into talking about feelings or whateverBut I like you, ok? And so does she," Emmeline said as she pointed to Hestia. "If we don't put an end to this soon…" But Emmeline was cut off.

"Someone is going to get hurt." Hestia added quickly.

"You got to choose, Sirius. You can't have both…" Emmeline said as she and Hestia left Sirius alone in the dark Common Room.

Sirius Black had a lot to think of. He had been playing both Hestia and Emmeline. Sure, none of them had a relationship with each other. And it wasn't like he cheated on anyone. It was just how he liked both of them. Even loved. But he couldn't have them both. Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones were too close of friends to ruin everything on a guy. Even though the guy was simply gorgeous. He was Sirius Black. He was loved by almost all the girls in his year and in years below. I mean, Hestia was in 6th year and Sirius in 7th. Emmeline was in 7th also. And that made things worse. When he was with Emmeline, he could always have that flirting thing going on. When he was with Hestia is was about fun.

Emmeline was the normal popular rich, spoiled brat. She had all the best clothes. All the best looks. She was the queen of Hogwarts. And Sirius the King. Emmeline made more sense. But in some ways, Emmeline wasn't for Sirius.

When Sirius was with Hestia, it was like being with his other half. They were the same. She loved doing everything he did. Quiditch, pranking, anything! It was like they were made together. A simple puzzle.

Sirius also had the friends. James was saying Hestia. Remus was saying Emmeline. Peter was saying neither. James' reasons were because Sirius could have more fun with her. And Sirius wouldn't have to worry about Hestia being too high maintenance. Remus' reasons were because he had always liked Hestia. And Hestia had always had a little thing for him, too. Peter's reason was because, if he didn't choose either of them, they could still be friends. Doing whatever they wanted. But in the back of Sirius' mind, that wasn't happening. He knew if he didn't choose one, then he would lose two friends, instead of losing one.

After standing in the dark for 10 minutes, Sirius' knew what he had to do. He sighed and walked up to his dorm. He pulled out parchments and a quill. He quickly, in his neatest handwriting wrote two letters.

_Hestia,_

_Meet me on the grounds in 10 minutes._

_Sirius_

_Emmeline,_

_Meet in on the grounds in 20 minutes._

_Sirius_

Once Sirius was done with the letters, he called for his two owls and sent the letters out. He sighed and walked over to his dresser, looking in the mirror.

"They are going to hate me…" He said before leaving his dorm, walking down to the Common Room. Then he looked around the dark room and left.

Sirius sighed as he walked through the cold castle. He smiled as he took secret passages to get to the Entrance Hall faster. Then once he got there, he opened the huge doors to the grounds and walked out. He walked over to the chilly lake and stood there, waiting for Hestia to arrive.

Sirius knew what he had to do. He had to break one of the girl's hearts. But which? Who did he want to spend his time with? Then he came to him as he saw Hestia walking towards him, with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Hey…" Sirius said first, but Hestia just nodded. "Look…I have thought about it and…" He ran a hand through his hair. "I just want to be friends…" Sirius said as he gave her a little package containing a little gift.

But then the thing Hestia did surprise him. She had handed him back the gift and walked away. Once she was at least 5 feet away. She turned and looked at him.

"I don't want to be just your friend, Sirius…" And with that, she walked off.

After waiting about eight minutes, he saw Emmeline walking towards him with a smiled. And she was about to say something when Sirius spoke.

"Look, I just want to be friends…" Sirius said as Emmeline's smile faded. Sirius was about to give her the gift, but she shook her head.

"No…Sirius! I don't want to be just friends…" She said as she walked off.

Sirius sat down on the cold grass and sighed. He had gone to two girls to none. It was unlike Sirius Black. But in the end, many things happen for a reason.

------------

Um…well! That was it. It was a short fic. I got the idea from the O.C.

-Nod-

Well…Read&Review!


End file.
